Homecoming
by The Noble French Fry
Summary: Summary: Vala Mal Doran vanished without a trace, possibly alive, likely dead. But Daniel knew in his heart that he’d see the alien woman again. Now, he’s getting his chance. [ONESHOT DanielVala FLUFF!]


**_Disclaimer: Don't own Stargate SG-1, or any part of it, 'cause you know if I did, Jack O'Neill would still be around and Vala would be coming back. I'm just dabbling._**

**_Rating: T_**

**_Reason: Suggestive content_**

**_Summary: Vala Maldorran vanished without a trace, possibly alive, likely dead. But Daniel knew in his heart that he'd see the alien woman again. Now, he's getting his chance._**

**_Genre: FLUFF, romance_**

**_Pairing: DanielVala (DUH!)_**

**_A/N: So, it's my first real SG fic... (you can't count that parody I wrote!) I run the Daniel/Vala community around here, and I decided that I needed to contribute! But oh, Lord have mercy, it's FLUFF. Imagine that: Me, master of angst and not-exactly-happy endings, writing short, pointless FLUFF! AH! Anyway, here it is: Homecoming._**

* * *

**Homecoming**

Secluded in his junky laboratory, Daniel Jackson looked over the Ancient artifact for probably the thousandth time. He'd already gotten around to translating and decoding it a hundred times over, but he kept feeling drawn back to it.

_She_ had brought it to him what seemed like a lifetime ago.

She… Vala.

She was always in his thoughts, most of the time forced down below the surface so that he could deal with the pain and agony. He'd grown to love the beautiful, arrogant, funny, rude, heart-lightening during the time that they'd been connected by those bracelets, despite her utterly irritating mannerisms.

Yes, now that she was gone, there was no denying it.

Daniel Jackson had loved—no, still loved—Vala Maldorran.

But now she was gone, snatched away by those accursed Ori. Sam had told him that she was possibly still alive, deep in Ori territory. And that meant she was as good as dead.

Daniel wasn't ready to give up hope. He had this gut feeling—he thought may have originated from the bond he and Vala still shared—that somehow, Vala was still alive and well.

And that somehow, someway, he'd get to see her again.

But until that happened, he was left wondering and pining.

"Daniel!" The sound of someone calling his name broke into his thoughts.

He looked up to see Sam hurrying in, a bright smile spread gallantly across her face and bright eyes wide. "Daniel! Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh! Oh, my—"

"Sam!" he shouted, trying to calm her down. "What is it?"

Normally unexcitable Sam visibly calmed her self and slowly drew it out. "Daniel, I have the universe's greatest surprise waiting for you. Just come with me."

Now Daniel was worried that Sam might be having some kind of breakdown. Before he could voice any suspicions, however, she'd grabbed his arm and was dragging him down the hallway as fast as she could.

"What is it?" he asked, trying his hardest not to stumble. "Is it something having to do with the Ancients?" The thought made him excited too. "Oh, what is it?" he asked when his friend didn't answer.

She continued her silence as she rounded a corner into the infirmary—

Where a dark-haired woman was sitting on the edge of an examination table, legs dangling and as always, mouth running.

"Vala!" The strangled gasp of her name escaped his mouth before total shock took his voice and made it unusable.

She turned a widely bright smile to Daniel that immediately made his heart feel like total mush. "Last time I checked, that was me!" she said, already standing. She was already moving across the floor towards him, leaving Dr. Lam behind her, holding a needle obviously meant for Vala's arm.

Unable to control himself, Daniel rushed forward to envelope her in a massive hug, and Vala first returned it, pressing her head hard against Daniel's shoulder, and her body to his. Daniel basked in the warm feeling of having Vala encircled in his arms again, having her close, knowing she was safe…

And then Vala boldly tilted her head back and brought her face right up to Daniel's, whispering lightly against it. "Kiss me, Danny."

In front of Sam, Dr. Lam and whoever else was standing in the infirmary—Daniel wasn't exactly in a position to look—he complied, pressing his mouth firmly to hers.

The entire world around him dropped away, and nothing existed except Vala and the fact that she was here now, safely wrapped in his arms as he'd only dreamed of for the past few months…He was in a state of total bliss, unable to be penetrated by anything, anything at all, including Lam and Sam's throat-clearings.

After a moment, both Vala and Daniel had to part for breath and they heard the polite warnings.

Vala grinned while Daniel blushed wildly.

Dr. Lam was kind enough to spare them any embarrassment. "Well, if you'll sit back down, Vala, I'll just get you finished with these tests so you can get out of here."

**OoOoO**

"What do you have in mind?" Vala asked as Daniel pulled her down the SGC's halls by the arm.

"We're going to celebrate your return," he answered. "I think we'll grab a few people on the way out…"

He did, and they were off to a bar to drink to Vala's return soon, despite the fact that Daniel wasn't really a drinker. He was just glad to have Vala back…

A couple of hours later, half-drunk, Daniel took also half-drunken Vala out of the bar and away from all of the hubbub. She looked at him oddly, but didn't really resist.

"Where are we going?" she asked. "Are you tired of me and going to send me away already?"

"No, you'll see where we're going soon enough."

**OoOoO**

Late the next morning with sun pouring through his bedroom window, Daniel was stirred to consciousness, sore all over. Wild memories that couldn't be true stuck in his head, and he was beginning to think that last night, he must've had too much to drink before bed.

But then he held up his left hand and the sunlight reflected off of the golden band around his finger, flashing back into his eyes.

Yes, it was still here.

So that hadn't been a dream…

Slowly and carefully, he rolled over.

And there she was, lying curled and tangled in the covers, dark hair frayed all around her. Even as he watched her with loving eyes, she stirred and woke with a smile.

"Good morning, Mrs. Jackson," he whispered to Vala.

And she just smiled in return.

**THE END**


End file.
